Kill, Consume, Adapt
by Ronald del Reagan
Summary: Kha'Zix's oldest nemesis comes forth in an attempt to end their fight forever. Unlikely alliances will be made by both sides. Only one can survive. The fight between ultimate predators is underway. Rated M for language, champion death, gore, and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Kill, Consume, Adapt**

**Chapter 1: Denied**

"Triple kill!"

The powerful voice of the announcer sounded as Kha'Zix stumbled backwards. On the ground next to him lay a decapitated maven of the strings and the loose cannon. A little further behind them was the body of the blind monk, though, not much was left. Kha'Zix breathlessly put his right scythe in the ground and assessed his wounds. His left arm had been ripped off and he had several puncture wounds in his chest. His green blood was spilled across the entire lane and he deemed it wise to go back to base and heal up. That was until a woman with snow white hair charged out from the brush and brought her sword down onto his head. However, the strike never connected as Kha reflexively brought up his right scythe and parried the blow. She stumbled backwards before regaining her composure. Kha'Zix merely glared at her, eyes burning with rage. Riven came once more, determined to end the void beast. She brought her sword over her head and swung down, but Kha'Zix sidestepped it before impaling her in the chest with his scythe. Riven gasped, and the last thing she saw was a void spike flying right towards her head.

"Quadra kill!"

Kha'Zix panted heavily. This was proving to be quite the taxing fight. Just as he was about to call it a day and go back to base, a spear flew right by his head, narrowly missing. Nidalee appeared in front of him, and although she was probably able to easily take him, Kha'Zix decided he might as well fight for that ever elusive pentakill. He jumped forwards, actually taking Nidalee by surprise before he realized he overshot it and instead of landing in front of her he crashed into her and their bodies rolled into a bush in a messy heap of limbs. After rubbing his head, Kha realized that he could end her and hold another precious penta on his wall of accolades. He brought his scythe down once more until he realized she had flashed away at the last second. Nidalee hurled a spear at Kha'Zix. He stared at it, with no energy left to move, and took it in between the eyes.

"Shut down!"

Kha's team had won the match. After his spectacular play in the bottom lane it allowed his team to push straight down the enemy base and destroy the nexus. As the champion's exited the summoning room, a certain bestial huntress approached.

"So, beast, angry at me for denying your penta?" Nidalee taunted.

In response, Kha'Zix pinned her to the wall and held his right scythe over her throat.

"Do not push me, girl. You have no clue what I am capable of."

He released her and exited the room. It had been a frustrating day. Kha never liked being summoned to the league's stupid games. Sure it was fun to slaughter a few beings stronger than the normal ones he killed, but he wasn't allowed to devour them. And without devouring them he couldn't adapt and grow stronger. At this rate, he would never be able to feast on Rengar's bones. Kha walked back to his room in the lower corridors where all the "unstable" champions where kept. He saw a few "friends" while walking through the long hallway. Champions like Renekton, Fiddlesticks, and Thresh were the closest thing he had to friends. While they were more like acquaintances, there was still a respect held between them for sharing mutual interests. After greeting them with a small nod, he finally made it back to his room. Upon entering it, he saw his roommate, Vel'Koz, diligently working on something with complex equations.

"Ah, you're back. How did that match go?" Vel'Koz asked.

"It went well, as expected. Working on something important?" Kha resounded.

"Yes… Very important…" Vel'Koz stated ominously.

His curiosity spiked and Kha debated looking at his work, but decided against it since he really didn't care. He wished his roommate would've been more, well, interesting. Vel'Kos always seemed to be working on plans and formulas. Kha wished he could be roomed with another creature from the Void, but that obviously wouldn't work. Cho'Gath couldn't even fit in a room and Kog' Maw would simply devour him if he saw him. Aside from Vel'Koz, he was the only intelligent being to come here from the void. Cho'Gath said very little so he doubted he held much knowledge, and Kog'Maw was, well, Kog'Maw. He digressed before falling into deep thought.

'The Void. It must be released upon Valoran. It must. He and Vel'Koz would create a plan. Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw could assist as well. These fleshbags know not what will come, and when it does, it will slaughter their kind. And all Rengar will be able to do will watch as I thrust my scythe into his heart…'

**A/N: **

**Short chapter, sorry. I want to continue this but I'll need some reassurance by you kind viewers.**

**The review box is right there -V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kill, Consume, Adapt**

**Chapter 2: Crimson and Violet**

Voidborn did not sleep. They had no need for such petty things. Rest was time wasted, and after all, time is precious. Kha'Zix knew this more than most. When he first came to Runeterra, he was nothing more than a mere voidling, similar to the creature Malzahar is fond of. By some freak accident, he was launched through a tear in the void, and landed on this odd planet. Voidlings generally did not survive for more than a few hours. The only possible way for his existence to continue was to feast on something in order to inherit its strengths and dispel its weaknesses. He was, in theory, becoming the perfect being. His biological process was a glorious evolution (hue). His victim did not come so easily, though. Barely able to move, the young voidling crawled in search for a meal. After a few hours, and being on the brink of death, our bug found the half eaten carcass of a rabbit. With no other option, he dove towards it and ate. He ate and ate and ate, until even the bones had been digested. A strange feeling overcame him as two appendages began extruding from the bottom half of his worm like form. As they finished exiting, he slowly propped himself up on one of the appendages, then the other. After some trial and error, Kha'Zix figured how to walk, albeit sloppy. With a new means of transportation and revitalized, the voidling set out. His feasting did not stop, with every kill making him grow and adapt in a new way. Soon, he gained some aggressive features, such as his scythes or spikes that shot out in a cone radius. Once he began devouring sentient life, such as humans, his intelligence grew as well. Now, he sits at the top of his food chain, coming from a virtually useless life form to one of the most advanced predators Runeterra has ever seen. Only one has ever matched him. Only one has ever been good enough for him to consider a rival. _Rengar…_

Kha'Zix left his room early in the morning. The sun had just peaked above the skyline, its bright rays beginning to rain down upon the earth. He walked to one of his favorite spots to relax. On the way, he saw the other early risers such as Leona and Pantheon walking hand in hand, and Ezreal and Lux sitting on a bench. Upon seeing the Voidreaver the women (including Ezreal) shuddered while Pantheon noticeably stiffened. Kha'Zix paid them no mind. He continued his journey until exiting the institue. The guards at the gate gave him a suspicious look, but said nor did anything to halt him. He was, after all, the only Void creature aside from Vel'Koz to leave the institute. Vel'Koz showed no signs of problems, and his interactions with other beings were… non hostile for lack of a better word. Kha'Zix was a bit tougher for the high summoners to decide. He was obviously intelligent, and therefore could be trusted, but he was also a merciless animal. His primal instincts ruled over his thinking mind, which could have a negative impact on the world outside the institute. It was finally decided that he would have a tracking beacon implanted in the small of his back so if he ever caused chaos he could be tracked and terminated. Today, he had no plans of causing chaos anyway.

Making his way through the think forests that surrounded the institute, Kha finally came upon an opening. On the other side was a patch of land without a single tree standing. The clearing almost made a complete circle, with other trees surrounding it. In the middle of it was a very small spring. The water cascaded from the rocky stream leading to it. The sound of the water hitting rock as it fell down into the spring was pleasing to Kha'Zix's ears. It always had been. He walked into the spring and sat down. Only his head was above water and he closed his alien-like eyes as the sound of the water slipping over rock flooded his ears. Then he heard something, his ear twitched, picking up the slightest disturbance to his left.

**Nidalee's POV**

I sat in the trees, sprawled over a branch with one leg hanging nonchalantly over. I had been studying the Voidreaver for weeks and knew this was a place he visited frequently. So I waited, without moving a muscle, for hours. And for hours, he did not show up. Just as I was beginning to lose hope, there came the insectoid creature from the Void, walking into the water and lounging. My traps were already set, and I knew once he exited it would be only a matter of time before he stepped on one. I looked to my left and nodded at Rengar, whom was also standing on a branch. He didn't acknowledge my nod, probably due to his anger slowly rising at the sight of his enemy. His eye looked like a raging storm and I could only hope he wouldn't blow our cover. I slowly, methodically, began pulling my leg up onto the branch. I moved maybe a few inches a minute, however, I saw his ear twitch. Being an experienced hunter, this was an obvious sign that the prey was spooked.

**Back to 3****rd**** person**

Kha'Zix had been sure something was waiting here for him. He had heard the sounds of a something moving, very slowly, very cautiously. Had his ears not been trained so well to hear his own prey move, he may not have heard his own predators. But he did, and he sensed an all too familiar presence. Rengar was here. And someone was with him. It would be difficult to kill Rengar and another, especially if the fought him at the same time. He needed a plan, but knew his time was short. They would surely pounce on him any second. He lifted himself out of the spring and shook off the water that remained on him. His senses were all on full alert, and he smelled two things: One being the smell of his nemesis, and the other being the exquisite smell of fear. **(He can smell fear, deal with it. He has a skill called **_**taste their fear**_** after all :P) **Nothing else smelled quite like fear. It was pleasing to his nostrils and comforted him. If Rengar's "partner" was afraid of him, he could make quick work of them. Just as his anticipation for the fight reached its highest level he heard a _clunk _and felt a sharp pain in his ankle. Kha'Zix looked down to see a trap that he immediately recognized as one Nidalee uses in matches. Its four barbed blades had sunk into his flesh.

"NOW!"

Kha'Zix looked up to where the voice came from and saw a cougar and the Pridestalker leaping off a tree and on a collision course with him. He laughed under his breath…

"Clever creatures…."

**A/N:**

**Cliffhanger sorry boys and girls.**

**Yes, I intend to make this a long story.**

**Yes, I want Kha'Zix to have emotions. What fun would it be for him to be a complete animal?**

**Yes, I will update with a new chapter next week.**

**Yes, I would love a review.-V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kill, Consume, Adapt**

**Chapter 3: Predator and Prey**

Rengar and Nidalee sprung from the tree they had been hiding in. Kha'Zix's foot still had Nidalee's trap lodged into it, rendering him unable to move. The deadly duo allowed gravity to carry them to the void beast. Only a few mere feet away from their prey, just as the ending blow was about to be dealt, Kha'Zix ripped the trap from his flesh. Rengar's eyes widened as his long time enemy disappeared. The cougar and the Yaujta landed on the spot the bug had just been.

"Back to back!" Rengar growled.

Immediately Nidalee turned to human form and stood with her back against Rengar's, javelin in hand. Rengar huffed and raised his dagger and arm blade.

"He's still here. I smell him."

A few more moments passed. Nidalee was stiff with fear. If Rengar could barely keep up with him, then she didn't stand a chance. It was then she heard its disturbing voice.

"AheEuHAeuHeuEahUeAheuHeaHEUAhEUhAehUH!"

The laugh of the Voidreaver echoed through the forest. The hairs on Nidalee's neck stood up. He was still here. The worst part was even though they were both skilled hunters they couldn't pinpoint his location when he was camouflaged. Rengar seemed unfazed as he stood his ground.

"Come at me beast! I will take your head!"

"LimB fRoM LImB!"

Nidalee saw him, but a second too late. In a flash a scythe came down, aimed for her neck. She lunged to the side, effectively dodging the blow, but at the last second the reaver repositioned his still slashing arm and dug it into her left shoulder. With a great amount of force he tore through the tissue as she let out a howl in pain. Rengar turned around to see Kha'Zix standing over Nidalee and her left arm on the ground, no longer attached to her body. She held the stump with her right hand as she furiously cried in pain.

"AheuAHehAehHEuaAheHaehuEahH!"

"FeAr tHe VOID"

Nidalee looked up to the creature standing over her. His scythe was coming down once more for her neck, and this time she couldn't dodge. She merely watched as her death came…

But it never did.

At the very last second, a mass of white slammed into the creature and tackled him to the side. Rengar roared fiercely and tried decapitating Kha'Zix who was pinned under him. The bug blocked it with his scythe. Rengar was sure he had the advantage, though. He weighed close to six hundred pounds. There was no way the scrawny void beast could get out from under him.

"DIE BEAST!"

Rengar roared again in Kha'Zix's face as he began cutting him in any place he could. Chest, abdomen, all was good. Kha'Zix returned and began slicing at any meat he could fine available through the Yaujta's armor. He knew that with Rengar on top he wouldn't last much longer. Rengar was much better in close quarters. His forte was using stealth and striking from the unknown. He could already feel the burning from the lacerations Rengar had put all over him. Thinking quickly, Kha'Zix shot a round of void spikes into the pridestalker. While most bounced off his armor, one in particular pierced him through the shoulder. He raised his head and yelled in anger and pain. Kha'Zix used the opportunity to kick out one of his legs supporting him, causing him to fall on his left side. The bug, now without a giant lion atop him, scrambled up and flew up to a tree. The Yaujta looked to him, only to see him disappear again. He slammed the ground in frustration before closing his eye. The thrill of the hunt was kicking in, he could feel it. His adrenaline pumped throughout his body. His heart rate slowed down and he listened to it.

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump_

_Thump.. thump.. thump….. thump…thump_

_Thump…..thump…..thump_

Behind him! His instincts screamed at him to turn around, and not a second too late. He saw the voidreaver descending from the sky behind him, scythes ready to tear him apart. He raised his weapons to block it, but it did little as Kha'Zix slammed into him. The reaver's momentum sent them both back a few steps until Rengar's back hit a tree. Kha'Zix slashed his right paw off, and landed a scythe into his gut. Rengar slashed at the creature with his armblade, but it was to no avail. As his blade was coming down, Kha'Zix parried it with his right scythe, all the while twisting and turning his left one further into his stomach. The pridestalker howled in pain. His vision was fading, as the corner of his eye began closing and the world started turning black.

_Shwick!_

Rengar opened his eye again to see a very large javelin sticking out of Kha'Zix's back. He screamed in pain and dropped to one knee before taking his scythe out of the Yaujta and turning to see the culprit. Rengar slowly slid down the tree. He could not continue the fight.

Kha'Zix ripped the spear from his flesh and assessed its damage. The spear penetrated him deep, but luckily it was only a flesh wound. All of his organs were still intact, so it would only hurt, not kill him. He saw Nidalee standing near the spring where this had all started. She had lost a lot of blood from her arm and was shakily standing there, unarmed. He slowly made his way towards her. The scent of fear was strong, stronger than before. She was truly terrified. He would enjoy this…

Nidalee visibly began shaking as the reaver got closer and closer. She was out of energy. As much as she wanted to turn tail and run, her body would not respond. She used all of her remaining strength to hurl the spear. Kha'Zix was now a mere foot away, his breathing was slow and calm and Nidalee could feel the breaths brushing against her neck.

"HeLLo, NiDalEE. You WiLL TaSte GreAt.."

The distorted voice rung in her head until she heard one last terrifying phrase.

"Do NoT FeAr DeATh, tHe BeSt PArT oF YoU WiLL livE On!"  
Kha'Zix swung both of his scythes into her chest and lifted her over his head. Her blood spilled all over him and he relished in its sweet smell. Nidalee's eyes went wide, but she made no noise. She was so drained that she couldn't even scream at the pain coursing through her body. Kha'Zix lowered her towards his mouth, drooling with his purple saliva. She smelled delicious!

Just as he was about to take the first bite, a flash of blue arcane magic struck him in the chest and knocked him against a tree. Nidalee slipped off of his claws and fell to the ground, either dead or unconscious.

Rengar's vision had completely faded and all he heard was distant voices.

"_Shit. I think she's dead."_

"_What about the pridestalker?"_

"_Wounded, but alive."_

"_Get them and the voidborn, and let's go back…"_

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay, been busy. **

**Review plserino. **

**-RDR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kill, Consume, Adapt **

**Chapter 4: Comatose **

Kha'Zix's eyes fluttered open and he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a white room, with two people in robes looking at him. His arms and legs had been tethered down to some sort of operating table, and he was lying down with his back on the table. He felt an ache in his chest and strained his neck to get a better view. Upon further inspection, his chest had a large burn mark over it, but his body had already begun healing. It was still visible, but in a few hours it would not be. He turned his attention to the two people in front of him, obviously summoners due to their attire.

"Kha'Zix." The taller one said, "You were subdued by a couple of our summoners a few hours ago. They were observing you via tracking beacon, and noticed a large disturbance. Upon arriving at the scene, they found you about to make a meal of one of your fellow champions. Is this true?"

"Ahhh." Kha'Zix sighed, "Yes it is true. Perhaps that wouldn't have happened if you kept better control of your kitten and his bitch."

The shorter gasped and gave him an angry look.

"H-how dare you! You almost kill one of your fellow champions and you still have the gall to insult them and the league! Furthermore, I think a punis-s…."

Kha'Zix had ripped off his restrains with pure strength and towered over the smaller summoner. He seemed completely fear stricken, while the taller one didn't seem to give him any mind.

"Listen here, pathetic creature! I was minding my own business when I was ambushed by those two! Did I go a little overboard? Perhaps, but it is in my nature to kill. And if you think being a 'summoner' will give me a second thought of slaughtering you where you stand, think again!"

Kha'Zix calmed himself, and pondered something for a moment. "Speaking of which, is that scum of the earth Nidalee dead?"

"No," the older man spoke this time, while the younger still shivered. "She is currently in a critical care unit. She will not die, but she was very close to it. A few more minutes and she would've bled out. It will take weeks at the best for her to return to normal condition."

"How…disappointing." Kha'zix's narrowed his eyes, "And the pridestalker?"

"He sustained some deep wounds, but none life threatening. His left hand was cut off, but it was retrieved and put on ice. It will be reconstructed and back on in a few days. The same goes with Nidalee's arm"

Kha'Zix looked over both summoners again. The younger man had blonde hair and a baby face. His blue eyes still showed traces of fear. The older man had graying hair and a gray beard. He looked tired, and his brown eyes seemed to lazily stare blankly at the wall as he explained the situation.

"You were attacked, that much we can confirm. Therefore, you will not have a punishment to face. Although the League does not agree with how close you came to killing them, it is still considered self-defense. Rengar and Nidalee will be put in front of a jury to atone for their mistakes when they are fully healed. You are free to do as you please, for now."

Kha'Zix swore he heard a note of disgust in the older man's voice in his last few words. Clearly he was not happy that Rengar and Nidalee were being punished, and not him. Kha'Zix brushed it off and exited the room. He recognized the hallway. He was in the medical unit, a large building commandeered by the League to deal with any injuries champions or summoners may obtain. A wicked idea crossed his mind as Kha'Zix grinned, er, well did whatever he did to smile and walked a few floors down. It was obvious that they would not have kept him one same floor as his arch enemy. But, Rengar would indeed be here, somewhere. And he would find him. Not to kill him. Where was the fun in killing his nemesis when he could not fight back? Surely he was in no condition to fight. Kha'Zix was barely even injured in the fight. Lacerations? Non deep cuts? That would heal in a matter of minutes. Even his injury from the high concentrated arcane magic was already fading, much faster than he expected.

No, he would pay him a little "visit". If he were to kill Rengar, it would be in a battle more glorious than anything ever witnessed. He hated him, but at the same time held a respect for him that he held for no others. No other had been able to evenly match him; therefore, they were not worthy. Yes yes yes! The cogs in his mind began grinding as he asked a nurse in a not so polite manner where the records of the patients were. At first she had denied him, but after flashing his fangs, she more than happily obliged.

"Let's see, let's see." Kha'Zix mumbled to himself, sifting through the various records of champions and the rooms they were held in. "Rengar, room 325. Nidalee, room 326. Hahaha. How convienent."

He began his descent down the stairs until finally coming to the correct floor. After walking past for a few minutes, he came upon it.

"323… 324… 325, at last."

Kha'Zix peered inside. There was Rengar, lying down in his bed, with surgeons all around him. He refused to take any sedatives, as he told them he deserved the pain for losing in the first place. Rengar sensed something amiss and looked up to the window. His eyes met the Voidreaver's and for a minute, they had an intense battle of eyes. Each was unwilling to look elsewhere and submit. Kha'Zix finally ended it by sliding his scythe in front of his throat, making the motion of a slit throat, and walked on. He came down to the next room and peered in. Sure enough, Nidalee was in there, with a host of men and women operating on her arm and chest. Her eyes were close and it was obvious she was asleep. He laughed a little telling himself he'd have to ask Nocturne to haunt her dreams.

Kha'Zix left the medical unit and began his walk to his room. He would have to cross the recreational area meant for champions. It was here champions could take a load off and relax with others. He hated this place the most, as not many wanted to be friends with a homicidal Void monster that only wanted to consume and adapt. But there was more to him than that. Not much, but a little. He wasn't just a bloodthirsty monster. He held a deep longing for his brothers still in the Void, crying to be free. He had been lucky. He was launched into this perfect world, where food was pretty much waiting for him abundantly. Back in the Void, most voidlings die simply because food for them is so scarce. The larger monsters of the void eat everything, leaving behind very little at all. They have to fight and kill their own kind everyday just to survive. Soon, he would free them, and he would be reunited with his brothers and sisters.

The walk through the recreational area went about as well as you might expect. Most champions gave him an odd look, or looked down in fear. They had probably heard about his fight and were either angry, happy, or did not care. He knew some liked Nidalee and Rengar and some hated them. Perhaps he might gain a few allies from this after all. As if it were meant to be Riven approached him.

"You have been the one to nearly kill Nidalee?" she asked.

"Yessss, and had those pesky summoners not gotten in the way, I would've finished the job as well." Kha'Zix responded. He expected Riven to be happy with this; for he had some feeling she did not like the bestial huntress. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"H-h-how could you!?" She yelled, "She was one of my only friends, now she might die!" Her face had turned red with anger and she puts her hand on the hilt of her sword. Kha'Zix was a bit taken back but before he could respond, he was interrupted by a rather annoying Viking.

"Yar! He nearly killed Rengar, too! That was my drinking mate!"

By this time Olaf had risen and began walking over to Kha'Zix. Realizing the situation was escalating, he prepared himself for a fight. Riven and Olaf now stood shoulder to shoulder standing in front of the Voidreaver. The whole crowd had fallen silent and was engrossed with the dramatic spectacle. Just as Kha'Zix was about to retaliate with a witty remark, he was interrupted yet again.

"Don't you think you're going too hard on him?" A seductive voice asked.

Kha'Zix noticed Elise walking up to the group from his right, her hips swaying with every step. He was reluctant to trust someone from the Shadow Isles, but at this point what choice did he have?

"I mean, he was only defending himself, right?" she put her hand on Kha'Zix's shoulder. He shivered under the cold touch before composing himself.

"If you wishhh, I could send both of you to the same place I sent them…"

Olaf and Riven were about to go ape shit until a group of summoners had noticed the scuffle and broke it up. Kha'Zix continued his way back to his room, while the other champions went back to their activities. It was rather uneventful, seeing the bland corridor that led to his room. Upon entering it, he saw Vel'Koz and waved him hello.

"Kha'Zix, my friend. How are your injuries? Healing I presume?"

"Yes, healing very quickly. I just wish I had a few more minutes before the summoners interrupted. I could have finally feasted on the ultimate prey."

"Do not worry, in due time you will. However, I've been thinking about what you said. And I think I may be onto something that will allow us to open a permanent portal in the void. I will need your help though…"

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! **

**Cliffhanger again? So soon? Man, I'm just the worst ever. Regardless, this chapter is a little bit longer than normal, hope you like it ^_^. I should be studying for a test but I had a strong urge to write. I'll update a new chapter next week unless something unexpected happens. It very well could since next week is spring break **ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ**!** **Anyways, please leave me some reviews. You know I love dat stuff. And don't you worry readers, I don't want to spoil anything but let's just say a certain champion will get what she deserves soon. Cookie for those who guess who I'm talking about. Peace!**

**-RDR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kill, Consume, Adapt**

**Chapter 5: Needing/Getting**

"So, you say this is infallible?"

"I _know_ this is infallible. If there were even a slight chance of failure I would bring it to your attention. No, once we have the artifacts we would be guaranteed success. The tricky part is going to be obtaining these artifacts."

"Hmm… Perhaps I can talk to our priest. He may be of help."

"Yes, that sounds beneficial. But, Kha'Zix, you tell no one of this. It stays between me, you, and the priest."

"Of course, Vel'Koz, but keep your eyes open, the walls have ears. I will take my leave now."

"Farewell, my friend." 

Coincidentally, someone was watching them. The entire time, they lurked in the shadows of the room, too stealthy to even be detected by a few of the Void's best, or worse, depending on your point of view. As Kha'Zix left the room, surely on his way to talk to whomever or whatever this "priest" was, the sly spectator decided to follow him. This was getting interesting. As the peeper silently exited the shared room of Vel'Koz and Kha'Zix, they saw the void reaver hastily round a corner. Attempting to pursue as deviously as possible, they made sure to jog after him, their footfalls made no sound. Whoever this was, they definitely were skilled in the art of stealth. Upon rounding the corner, they saw Kha'Zix heading into a room only a few doors down. As soon as he closed the door shut they walked up to the door and tried to slowly open it again.

_Locked…shit._

Instead they merely picked the lock and slowly, ever so slowly, opened the door. So slow, in fact, that neither Kha'Zix nor this "priest" heard it. They slipped inside and closed the door silently behind them. They walked down the long, narrow hallway that led to the rest of the dorm. Once getting close to the living room, but not having rounded the corner yet, the intruder heard voices. He instantly realized who this "priest" was.

"Hmmmm… These maps are intriguing, but hard to read, even for me."

"Malzahar! You are the fucking Void Priest, can't you do anything aside from levitate and one shot people?"

Malzahar raised a questioning eyebrow, "What?"

"Never mind, just keep trying to interpret these maps. I'll be heading back now." 

"Goodbye, Reaver."

The intruder realized his folly and made a break for a closet in the hallway. Just as he got in and closed the door, Kha'Zix appeared in the hallway. He looked around suspiciously.

"Something… is not right."

"Do not fret, should any fool attempt to make a move for these maps or me, they will be sent to damnation where they can join the other poor souls I've sent there."

Kha'Zix reached the door. He opened it and took a step outside before backtracking into the dorm.

"I locked this door."

He raised his blades and began walking down the hallway while Malzahar sat nonchalantly in a chair.

"Ehhhh… I'm sure it's nothing. Stop worrying nooblord."

Just then the intruder burst from his hiding spot. Kha'Zix turned around, but a second too late. A serum was shot into his arms before he could see who it was and his vision faded as he fell to the ground. He heard Malzahar in the backround.

"You?! Why do you even care? You're literally one of the most uninvolved champions I can think of! Fuck oFF! 11!111 IMA FIRING MA LAZER! ! ! !2121#12!

Kha'Zix heard a loud noise before he fell into a state of sub consciousness…

_T.T 0.0 T.T 0.0 T.T 0.0 T.T 0.0_

When Kha'Zix awoke, he first noted that Malzahar had single handedly destroyed his own apartment. He looked around and noticed that a few of the walls were blown down, and every piece of furniture was either burnt or still on fire. Malzahar was lying on his back over the top of a sofa that was cut in half. He had bruises all over his face and chest. As Kha'Zix shakily stood up, the effects of the serum were still in his body. It was hard to move, but he commanded his body and it followed. He approached Malzahar and smacked his cheek a few times until he awoke.

"WHAT IN DAVY JONES LOCKER HAPPENED?"

"Well, I got drugged, and you got your ass kicked it looks like. I mean, there are obvious signs of struggle. Look at all the broken furniture and shit. Plus, it looks like you started puking on shit again."

"Why would you say that? I only do that when I ult someone in a game." 

"Look at all the purple fire everywhere, imbecile."

"…"

"Kha'Zix, you don't happen to have those maps anywhere?" 

"Don't tell me. The guy who kicked your ass took them? 

"Well, they were on me before, now they're gone…"

"MALZAHR YOU KENTUCKY FRIED PIECE OF SHI-"

_Scene Break ;D_

The assailant walked back to the room he shared with two others. After entering, his two roommates came running asking if they were ok. The shorter roommate asked where they had been. The intruder merely held out a handful of maps and chuckled.

"I've been around."

**A/N: Ok, ok. I'm sorry; I'm behind a week on this. But hey I warned you in my last chapter I was gonna be on spring break and something crazy might happen. Believe me, a lot of crazy things happened. Regardless, I haven't really written anything in a while so I wrote this to sort of begin warming up for next week's update. I wrote this in an unorthodox fashion that I wanted to try out, so please tell me in the reviews if you prefer the dialogue this way, where you can tell who is speaking without needing the obligatory "Said Kha'Zix" versus the standard way where I clarify who is speaking after most dialogue. As always, review please. Oh yeah and I re-uploaded chapter 4 since I found a ton of spelling mistakes and couldn't live with myself if I just left them there, so that's a thing. Cya next week.**

**-RDR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kill, Consume, Adapt**

**Chapter 6: Revitalize**

Rengar's room in the hospital was swarming with doctors and surgeons. It had been many days since his brawl with Kha'Zix. He had been given anesthesia to put him to sleep but due to his very potent immune system he was reduced to a state of only half consciousness. He could see a bright light above, and heard faint voices, surely coming from the doctors. He was awake, but felt nothing. They would probably be sewing and mending his hand back on and dealing with his large stab wounds. He felt none of it, but felt he deserved to it. The way he lost, it shook him. He hadn't just lost physically to the Reaver, but he lost internally. The Reaver showed no fear even when outnumbered, and he had felt too smug about his advantage. If he would have gone into the fight level headed, perhaps the outcome would have been different. Alas, the only thing he could do was train harder for the next time. He subtly growled, which frightened the surgeons operating.

"There _will_ be a next time." Came his voice weakly.

The masked figure stood over his two subordinates as they began peppering him with an onslaught of questions.

"Wait, wait, wait. How did you even end up in Vel'Koz's room?"

"Why were you out that late?" 

"Were you cheating on me?"

He put his hands up as if surrendering.

"Look, I can explain everything. Just give me a minute to collect my thoughts.

…

"It's been a minute."

The tall figure sighed loudly.

"Okay, here's the truth. Last night I was with Lee and we got really hammered at the bar. One thing led to another and he said I wasn't a good enough ninja to sneak into someone's room. As we stumbled along the apartments I accepted his challenge and snuck into the closest room without even checking whose it was. I got in and practically jumped into one of the closets and passed out. Next thing I know I wake up with a throbbing headache and hear Kha'Zix talking to Vel'Koz. At this point, I realized I was in one of their rooms, and decided it was time to get out. Then, just as I was about to sneak out, I overheard them talking about taking over the world via opening the void. They said something about needing these maps, so I kicked some of their asses and stole the maps. Easy."

…

"SHEN! YOU CAN'T DRINK! YOU'RE THE EYE OF TWILIGHT FOR SATAN'S SAKE!"

"Is that really what you have to say after I just explained that Kha'Zix wants to literally end the existence of this world?"

As the two argued, Kennen lay on the ground laughing his head off. Once he finished his laughing fit, the yordle hopped onto Shen's shoulder.

"Guys, gals. Cut the fighting. You're more immature than me sometimes. Geez, it's like you're married or something."

Akali blushed, "We are not!"

Shen put his hand on the back of his head, "Heheheh. Heh."

"Regardless, what are we to do about this most malevolent plot?" Kennen said.

"Eh, we should probably report it or something right?"

"I have a better idea, Shen. Why don't we get some of the other champions that don't, ehm, feel fond of the void, and get rid of them ourselves?" 

"I'm not so sure about that. Didn't Kha'Zix nearly kill Rengar AND Nidalee? Regardless if we have a numerical advantage, I don't want any of us to get hurt."

"You're so boring." said Kennen and Akali both.

Kha'Zix sat perched atop the roof of the cafeteria. He normally chose not to eat in there for several reasons. He was somewhat antisocial with non-void champions, excluding the few that were a little unstable. He also preferred to catch his prey, and not have it handed it to him on a plate. Regardless, he was not here to eat, at least not yet. He was watching every champion that entered and exited through the big bulky doors that reached just high enough for Malphite to get in. The Void Reaver was lying in wait to overhear something, _anything_, about the maps that were stolen from him. Someone must have heard about it and surely they'd be talking about it. Even though he was quite high up, his supernatural hearing allowed him to easily hear the feeble conversation coming from below. It was quite boring at first, saying as most champions were either entering alone or just not talking to the champion they were walking with. Kha'Zix observed the plain cement ground below that had a long cemented path extending from it that lead to the champion's dormitories. He heard a sound in the distance and saw the Might of Demacia and The Prince of Demacia walking side by side on the path.

"And that, my friend, is how I carry around this heavy sword all the time."

"I suppose it makes sense, now, why you carry it in your right hand all the time."

"Hahahaha! DEMACIA!"

Kha'Zix audibly sighed and waited for more people. And more came, each rewarding less than the last. He heard things ranging from Swain using head and shoulders shampoo to Mordekaiser raising an ant farm in his room. But he heard nothing about the maps he needed to get back. Just as he was about to leave, a familiar voice came from below.

"Did you hear Rengar will be out of surgery soon?"

This caught the Reaver's attention. He leaned in closer to get a better listen.

"Yeah, it's a good thing, too. I've been missing that big oaf. Don't worry; we'll get revenge for him. I'm sure of it. Kha'Zix has got to go."

Kha'Zix leaned his head over the ledge and spotted the two having this most worrying conversation. It was none other than Riven and Master Yi; Some of Kha'Zix's least favorite champions.

Just as Riven and Yi were about to enter the cafeteria, a giant mass of purple came crashing down atop of them. Riven noticed at the last second and shoved Yi to the side while also diving out of the way. When she looked up at what nearly killed them, she saw Kha'Zix standing over her. His eyes were as malicious as ever, and his mouth stood slightly open with purple saliva barely dripping out. He raised his menacing claws in the air and swung downwards at Riven. She rolled to the side and stoop up, unsheathing her sword and raising it in a defensive position. Kha'Zix was about to charge her again until he felt cold steel pressing against his back.

Not so smart now, huh bug?!" shouted Yi.

Yi held his blade directly in front of Kha'Zix's spinal cord. Regardless of his hardened exo-skeleton, if by chance Yi's blade did penetrate and severe his spine, he would be paralyzed, or worse. Riven still held her sword defensively as she approached Kha. He growled at her until she was a few inches away from his face.

"I despise your very existence, bug. You are an abomination. You nearly killed Nidalee and Rengar, and I cannot let that go unpunished. Morals or not, you will die here."

"Hahahahahaha! Riven." Kha'Zix spat, his voice lined with venom. "You think you are so high and mighty? Bwhahahah! You are nothing to me. I do not care about your insignificant life in the slightest, and if you think you and your little samurai behind me can take me, I welcome it!"

"There will be no fight. You will die here and now, filth." Yi replied angrily.

Then in a mere second, Kha'Zix was gone. One moment he was right in front of her. She was looking into his eyes, then the next moment he vanished and she was looking at Yi as he stared dumbfounded at her. A quiet wind rolled over the cement square that the two stood on. Riven was the first to speak:

"He's still here." She said softly, "I know he's still here."

Yi raised his sword up defensively and put his back the door to the cafeteria. Riven did the same on the adjacent wall. He could only attack one of them at a time, which would give the other a chance to react and strike from behind. Kha'Zix could also not attack from behind since their backs were to walls. Clearly they had the upper hand. Riven locked eyes with Yi for another moment then stared blankly around. Several minutes passed without incident. Nothing was there. No movement, no noise, nada. Yi stepped off the door.

"Maybe he's go-…"

"YI NO!" Riven yelled.

…

Kha'Zix stood perfectly still just above the Ionian swordsman. He was standing against the doors to the cafeteria which had a window that revealed the back of his head to everyone inside. The Reaver had silently jumped to the ledge that hung just above the doors and waited patiently. He could attack now, but he knew that Yi was fast. If Yi saw him coming, he would dodge or parry his strike. Instead, Kha'Zix simply used the oldest trick of hunting prey there was: Waiting. He stood perfectly still for several minutes in his camouflaged state. Finally, Yi backed off the wall and began saying something to Riven. That was when he chose to strike.

"Maybe he's go-…"

"YI NO!"

Riven could do nothing but watch as Kha'Zix jumped off the ledge behind Master Yi and descended down with both of his scythes at the ready. Both of his arms were extended outward and stretched his entire wingspan. Time seemed to slow as the Void Reaver fell and Riven recognized what he looked so similar to right now. Kha'Zix was the Angel of Death.

Yi had started turning his head, but it was too late. Kha'Zix swiped both of his scythes inwards and simultaneously landed on the ground with one knee. Yi stared forward still, eyes meeting Riven. For a few seconds he remained in the same pose, until his head fell clean off his shoulders and tumbled towards the ground. It hit with a resounding plump and bounced a few times, while his lifeless body fell to its knees then all the way on its chest. Riven screamed so loud that it felt like her vocal cords were being torn out. She charged at Kha'Zix but before she could get there a few champions from the cafeteria had come out to see what the commotion was about and restrained her. They were a bit hesitant to attempt to restrain Kha'Zix. After all, the master of the wuju style did lay dead at his feet. A pack of summoners showed up and detained Kha'Zix. By detained, I mean shot him at least two dozen times with a tranquilizer gun that could put Volibear to sleep with one shot. Other summoners showed up to check on the still screaming Riven, and carry Yi's body away.

The medical department in the League was very advanced. Lose a limb? They can put it back. Lose an internal organ? They can grow an artificial one for you. But when you lose your head, you're not coming back. Wukong was tasked with bringing Yi's carcass back to Ionia where he would receive a proper burial. He left muttering something about "revenge". Riven was brought to a physiologist and deemed mentally okay a few hours later. As for Kha'Zix, he was brought down to the depths of the League which were far underground. There he was being held in a maximum security cell and awaiting trial. His punishment would most likely be death.

…

The receptionist at the hospital was busy sifting through papers until a bulky figure in front of her cleared his throat.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was told before I could leave, I needed to come see you." responded the figure.

"Yes! Do you have your hospital number card?"

The creature handed her a laminated card with his picture. The receptionist took it and began punching information into her computer.

"Patient 1633… Sex: Male… Height: Seven feet four inches… Okay! That should be it. Have a good day Rengar, I'm glad you're better."

"Yeah, me too. I've got some things to do."

.

A/N: Yo. I actually put a lot more effort into this one since I feel that my last chapter was sort of a letdown. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, it's quite tiring to write a long chapter then proof read it so I probably missed some stuff. I feel much better about this one since it's more than twice as long and has actual plot development. I'm not necessarily having a hard trouble incorporating more champions, but I am having a hard time deciding which ones to kill off and such. It's hard to sort of kill a champion many people may like or is very popular so it takes me awhile, but I digress. If you have any suggestions for people who should be introduced or killed off leave me a review and I'll check it out. Peace.  
RDR 


	7. Chapter 7

**Kill, Consume, Adapt **

**Chapter 7: Condemnation **

The maximum security cell. For the few that had been, it was a place of ultimate torture. Not by pain, not by beatings, but of solitude. A five inch thick steel door was the only way out. The numerous scratches and bruises along it confirmed that many had tried punching their way, but to no avail. The room itself was very small, only big enough for a couple people to squeeze in. The walls surrounding it were made of solid concrete and as impenetrable as the door. On the outside stood three high ranking summoners who were skilled in the art of deadly magic. Nothing was getting in or out without the League's consent. This is where Kha'Zix found himself.

Again, most found it to be an immeasurable amount of torture. Eventually, everyone needs some sort of social interaction. They need human contact. Champions put in the maximum security cells got none. Depending on their crime, it could be weeks, or even months before being let out. Surely they would go insane by then. For Kha'Zix, it was peaceful more than painful. He sat down on the cold concrete ground and rested his eyes while pondering what his next move was. Escape was obviously not an option, nor was fighting his way out, for surely the institute would overpower him. The only possibility was a merciful sentence from the council, but he would probably be sentenced to death.

"I guess I'm gonna need a miracle" he said to no one in particular.

...

Rengar had been in the hospital for a few weeks now. No champion had ever heard of anything that could put him down so easily. He was embarrassed as much as angry for losing. And now, finally, he could leave that wretched place they called a "hospital" and get back on his feet. He didn't consider himself afraid of anything, but damn, fucking needles man. He would start with the mess hall, where the bulk of the champions would be. One of them would show him to where Kha'Zix was, surely.

On the path there, he inspected his new hand. It looked normal and felt somewhat the same. He even flexed it to make sure there was nothing out of place. All seemed well until he bumped into a familiar figure along the way.

"I'm sorry I didn't see…" she began, "Rengar?!"

Rengar put his hand on his the back of his head before letting out a small laugh. "Yeah, it's me. Howya been Rivie?"

"I told you not to call me that." Riven pouted while playfully punching him in the arm. "It's been weeks. I've...- I've missed you." She instantly wore a blush redder than a tomato.

"Haha, yeah, I've missed you too. I'm all patched up now and ready to go. Is everyone in the mess hall?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, let's go there; I have a question to ask everyone."

They continued walking down the path as an awkward but somewhat peaceful silence took over. The hulking beast of man looked almost cartoonish compared to the small but still strong Riven. The wind died down and timed seemed to stop. That was when she spoke up.

"Reng-gar."

"Yes?"

"How is Nidalee?"

Rengar dropped his head a little. "She is still in a coma. The doctors are trying their best to get her out of it, but it could be months before she wakes up." His voice was lined with sadness.

"I know you two were lovers, but, I've always thought us close." She could barely get the words out, her face blushing more profusely than before. "I was wondering…?"

Rengar sighed. "I do like you Riven. I do. But, I still love Nidalee. She is in there because of me and my foolishness."

"You have to accept that she may never come out of that coma, Renagr. You have to _move on._"

After a brief silence Rengar put his hands on Riven's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"I know. I know." His words were laced with pain, "And I will. But first I have to deal with the one who did this to me and her. Then maybe, just maybe, there can be a you and me."

This seemed to instantly brighten Riven's mood as she stared back into Rengar's face. She attempted to cup his chin but failed due to his massive size. "I'll be holding you to that."

They walked in silence for the remainder of the trip to the cafeteria. Approaching the doors, Rengar could hear the chatter of his fellow champions and friends. He eagerly awaited his entrance. It was time for vengeance…

…

The shadows of two figures appeared behind the window of the large doors behind the mess hall. A couple champions noticed but couldn't make out any features. Suddenly the doors swung open and revealed Rengar with Riven standing beside him. Riven seemed to be blushing a tiny bit, but Rengar held no expression on his face. The whole room fell quiet and the eyes of all champions were glued to him as he began striding into the center of the large room. He stood between the Noxian and Demacian table, which were located directly in the middle of the mess hall. After seeing he had everyone's attention, he spoke.

"I have returned. And I am better than ever." His voice was quiet at first, but growing louder with each syllable. "I am looking for the Void beast known as Kha'Zix." He waited a few seconds with no one speaking up. He threw his arms up in frustration. "Well?! Will none of you tell me his whereabouts? Surely you can't be trying to protect that… _thing!" _

Irelia stood from her table and walked up to Rengar. She stared him in the eyes the entire way, and it took all her will to not break his gaze. His eyes had certain ferocity and murderous intent behind them that it almost frightened her. Almost.

She stood mere inches away from him. She had to crane her neck upward to get a full view of his face since she was only 5'5 and he was at least 7 feet. After an intense battle of eyes, she broke the silence.

"Kha'Zix is being held in the maximum security cell on the deepest floor in the institute. Few have visited it, less have returned." She said.

"Ah, so he is atoning for the attack he committed to Nidalee and me. Serves him right."

"No. The charge has been put onto you and Nidalee for that incident. Your trial has been postponed for unlisted reasons."

"Then why the fuck is he down there?!" Rengar practically yelled in Irelia's face.

"He… he killed the great Wuju master yesterday. He didn't even put up a fight. Rengar, Yi is dead."

Rengar was stunned. It felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut. He reeled backwards and stumbled out of the room. Yi was one of his closest friends, and to think he died because Rengar couldn't kill Kha'Zix in the first place… It made him sick. He rumbled out of the mess hall and emptied the contents of his stomach all over the garden. It hurt. He fell to his knees and clasped his head before letting out a mournful cry. But then, all that pain turned to something else. Rengar felt something consume him whole. A familiar emotion. _Anger._

It reared its head more than it ever had. It took over him, and before he knew it, he had gotten to his feet and began punching the wall outside the cafeteria while letting out a bloodcurdling roar. His vision was hazy and red, and his vocal cords hurt from his immense yell. It seemed to shake the very ground he stood on. However, his anger eventually subsided, as it always does. Rengar turned around and saw half of the champions outside staring at him. Riven walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"We'll get revenge. For Yi and Nidalee." She said.

Irelia strode over to the duo and eyed them over quickly.

"Look. Whatever you're planning for that bug, I'm in. I can't sit by and watch him get executed by the institute. He needs to suffer and atone for his actions." She said, before adding. "Also, I'm not doing this for either of you. This is for Yi. Consider this a temporary alliance. Not a permanent one."

"Sounds good." Riven said slightly angered.

…

It had been exactly 13 hours and 26 minutes before Kha'Zix heard bolts in the giant metal door begin turning. He had kept track of the time and also figured a way out of this grim situation. It would be risky, but risky sounded better than executed. Before the doors had fully opened, a gas was sprayed into his cell. Within 30 seconds he was knocked out cold. A group of high mages took his body and carried it out to god knows where.

The first thing he noted when he woke up was the position he was in. Kha'Zix assumed he had been knocked out for at least a couple of hours. In that time, he had obviously been carried here and put in this… _thing. _

He looked at the seat he was in. It was made of metal and had bracelets made of metal clasped to his ankles, wrists, and elbows. His scythes had leather sheathes on the, and on his neck was a collar chained to the ground. After a few pulls, he confirmed that he could not break any of it and escape was not an option… right now.

"Kha'Zix!" A loud voice boomed from directly in front of him.

Kha'Zix diverted his attention to the source of the voice and saw a summoner sitting in the shadows in a large chair. He noticed that there were 11 others surrounding him in a circle. Making 12 total.

"So, you must be those "grand summoners" I've heard of. I'm flattered all of you want to talk to me." Kha'Zix said sarcastically.

"Silence!" The first one boomed again, "You know the reason we have called you here. These are the trials. We will first state your crime and then decide upon a punishment. It will be decided by using majority rule. Any objections?"

"Tons of them."

"Good, lets being then. You, Kha'Zix, also known as the Reaver of the Void, are being charged with the murder of a fellow champion, Master Yi. Do you accept this as true or object?"

"If you're asking whether it happened or not, then I can assure you, I cut his head off with my own blades!" Kha'Zix said and began laughing at the end.

"Good. We will now decide your punishment."

They whispered to each other. Kha'Zix tried his best to hear them, but even with his advanced hearing, he could not understand what they were saying. After a few painfully long minutes, the first one spoke again.

"We have come to a conclusion. We, the high council, find you guilty of murder of another champion. The punishment is death by execution, taking place tomorrow at noon. Do you have any objections?"

"None." If a beast from the Void could grin, then Kha'Zix would be.

**A/N: Here is the scheduled chapter as promised. As always, please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Leave a review if you're feeling generous. I'm always welcome to criticism. Anyway, hope you had a good read with this and I look forward to seeing you next time, friends. **

**P.S. Rito is nerfing Kha'Zix again. WHYYYYYYYYYYY**


	8. Update

A/N: I'm sorry guys; I won't be able to update this week or the next. I have finals and I can't really afford to spend my time doing anything but studying. Reason I'm updating is because I figured I'd tell you guys instead of just not saying anything. I'll be back on my normal pace as soon as I finish my last final.

Stay tuned, it'll be worth it.

-RDR


	9. Chapter 9

**Kill, Consume, Adapt**

**Chapter 8: Execution**

Kha'Zix was returned to his cell after his sentencing. For a moment, he thought about turning around and chopping the two guards escorting him to his new home into pieces. He quickly reminded himself that he was in restraints, and that they both were high summoners and very powerful. After being shoved into his cell, he looked at the clock overhead. It was exactly seven o' clock and since the execution would be tomorrow at noon he had 17 hours to figure out how to escape. His options were limited. Fighting or running would yield no success; the institute would gun him down if he tried to escape and they also still had their tracking beacon in him after all. He laid back on the cold concrete floor and stared at the gray ceiling with a white fluorescent light overhead. There was still one option. One creature that would not allow the institute to execute him. Not for any honorable reasons, but to settle the ongoing vendetta they've been accustomed to. Yes, perhaps Rengar would be his savior tomorrow. He laughed at himself. Rengar? Saving him? He must be going crazy. He would probably stand by and watch as the league beheaded him. But still, there was a _small _possibility he would interfere. That was all the hope Kha'Zix had.

* * *

Just as the sun went down, three figures walked in unison away from the champion dormitories and into the dark woods. One could see two feminine shapes on the outer sides and one larger, beast-like in the middle. They strode silently into the forest, where no one could hear them, before beginning their discussion.

"Why are we even here Rengar? You still have yet to tell us why you had us accompany you to this remote and random place." Riven asked.

"Yeah, seriously. What's the deal?" Irelia chimed in, almost sarcastically. Rengar growled at her attitude before speaking.

"The summoner who uses me most often, what was his name again?" Rengar took a moment to recollect before continuing. "Ah yes, summoner Leon. He is a decent friend of mine and he told me that Kha'Zix has been scheduled to be publically executed tomorrow at midday. Obviously, we can't let that happen. That death would be too painless. He needs to suffer, and at my own hands. His head will be on my wall, not the institutes!"

"What are you suggesting? How do we stop them?" Irelia asked.

"I believe I know a way to break into the maximum security cell. Once were in there, he's an easy kill." Rengar responded.

"Are you kidding?! They don't call it the maximum security cell for fucking nothing! Its not possible to get in or out without the institute permitting it first. If you actually plan on breaking into that thing, you're crazy." Riven said.

"Everyone is crazy around here." Rengar said, "Besides, not everyone is as good at me at sneaking around. Of course, I'll need both of your help to eliminate guards and what not. If you can get me close, I can get in. Easily."

The two women took this as a sign that the conversation was over and began to head towards the institute before Rengar stopped them.

"One more thing." He said while holding up his hand. "We're gonna need one more person for this job to run smoothly. And I know just the person, but you're not gonna like em."

* * *

Malzahar had been in his new and improved room reading his favorite bedtime story before a very worried Vel'Koz literally flew through his door, breaking it down and into several pieces in the process.

"What the FU-!" screamed Malzahar as Vel'Koz crashed into him sending him into a glass coffee table and shattering it. "I just got this place! Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"I'm sorry, but this is urgent." Vel'Koz stated. "Our friend is in a very dire situation!"

"Who? Kha? Last I heard he just got taken into custody by the league, he'll probably be released in a few weeks."

"No, Kha'Zix is scheduled for execution tomorrow! If we don't break him out tonight he dead for sure."

"SHIET! I'll go get Cho and Kog, you start thinking of how were gonna pull this shit off!" Malzahar exclaimed. He walked, erm, floated off at an alarming speed, probably heading for the places where Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw resided. Vel'Koz meanwhile remained in place lost in thought.

"How am I going to get you out of this one, friend?"

**A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize for being so late with this. Finals took longer than expected, I had technical issues, and I've been spamming solo Q recently. I'm sorry to make you guys wait and then post such a short chapter, but its better than nothing, eh? Regardless, I'm going to try and update more frequently now that I'm done with school but it is hard to get motivated when I don't have a lot of suggestions. Seriously, if there is ANYTHING you think could make this story, better, funnier, or shit even if it will make it worse, please leave me a review or pm me. I'm actually currently writing this at 4 AM so I'm kinda delirious so excuse any grammar mistakes please. Again, please review and read and relax. **

**-RDR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kill, Consume, Adapt**

**Chapter 9: Jailbreak **

Riven and Irelia followed Rengar as he led them through the many hallways in the champion dorms. They were clueless as to who this fourth person joining them on their endeavor was, but the way Rengar talked about him, it didn't seem he was going to be very pleasant. Finally, after slow agonizing minutes of walking and anxiety the trio came upon a single door at the end of the hallway. Rengar gave three knocks on the wood surface before it cracked open just an inch or two. Riven squinted her eyes but still could not make out the individual inside. The door swung open fully and her jaw dropped upon seeing the person behind it. Irelia seemed to be in a similar state, but Rengar was only smiling sheepishly.

It was Teemo. _Sigh._

"Sup ladies. Who wants a ride on the Teemo train tonight?" The Yordle spoke.

"Rengar. Why HIM!?" Irelia shouted. "Of all the champions, you chose Teemo?!"

"Size doesn't mean everything." Teemo winked.

Irelia and Riven simultaneously facepalmed. Why Rengar had elected Teemo to be their fourth member, they did not know. There were so many better options. Literally anybody else would have been better.

Rengar silenced them by holding up his hand.

"Everyone on this mission will play a vital role, including him. Now, let's get started."

After Rengar explained his detail plan, they set out and began the long walk to the other side of the institute where prisoners are held.

"Within a few minutes, I will finally have Kha'Zix's head." Rengar gruffed.

* * *

Three monster looking beings and a levitating human crowded together to discuss their plan.

"Here's my idea. We go in there, I get rid of all the guards cuz I'm a fuckin badass, and we break out Kha. Easy enough?" Malzahar asked.

"No. Shut up. We all know who's the smartest being in the fuckin' institute, and it's me. I've already come up with the most realistic and effective way of getting Kha'Zix out. We need to go now, Follow me Malzahar. As for you two." Vel'Koz said as he pointed towards Kog'Maw and Cho'Gath, "You two can't really, erm, help _too_ much. Just… Go back to your room and… eat? Isn't that what you two like to do?"

Koggy and Cho gave a happy grunt of agreeance and left. Malzahar and Vel' departed their room and began their walk to the institutes prison. After only a short while, they arrived. But upon their arrival, something was off. The guards that normally stood outside the tall building were just, not there. Furthermore upon entry to the building, the remainder of the guards were dead. Throats slit, necks broken, and… Poison darts? Wtf?

"Shit. We weren't the first ones here. We need to get to Kha'. FAST!" Malz stated.

They began their way down the long staircase that led to the lowest level in the entire institute. The maximum security cell. They finally came upon the room that led to the door of the cell, but saw four figures at the door. It appeared they were trying to open it, but to no avail. They had yet to notice the two Void beings yet. Then the largest figure lifted his head and smelled the air. He promptly turned around and there was a long standoff between the two parties.

* * *

**A/N: *WARNING* SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO THE FUCK DOWN. DO NOT CONTINUE READING IF YOU HAVE EPILEPSY, PTSD, AIDS, SMALLPOX, CHOLERA, MALARIA, THE BUBONIC PLAGUE, HAVE BEEN HIT BY A BUS, ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 YEARS OLD, AND/ OR A TEEMO MAIN. I DO NOT RECOMMEND ANYONE READ WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN UNLESS YOU ARE AS MENTALLY UNSTABLE AS ME. IF YOU HAVE ANY OF THE THINGS LISTED ABOVE READING THIS MAY CAUSE DEATH OR EXPLOSIVE DIARRHEA. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED PIMP DADDIES.**

Rengar was the first to speak. "Ahhh, it appears we have guests." The other three figures turned around. Irelia, Riven, and for some reason, Teemo. Vel'Koz was perplexed to say the least while Malzahar attempted to hide behind Vel' and nearly pissed himself.

"Why are you here?" Vel asked.

"As if you have to ask. I'm not letting the institute kill the reaver, he's mine!" Rengar retorted.

Rengar was the first to move. He lunged across the room with a battle cry but was immediately thrown back into a wall after being hit in the chest by one of Vel's lasers. He looked out of sorts for a second, but began getting up slowly. Irelia and Riven charged Malzahar and he screamed like a girl and ran circles around them. Not many knew it, but Malzahar ran track in high school, and damn was he fast. Despite the woman's best efforts, he simply dodged, ducked, dipped, dived, and… dodged all their attacks. The swift scout began shooting poison darts from the back line. Most of them bounced off of Vel'Koz's armor plated hide, but a few slipped by and hit his tentacles. While he knew that they didn't hurt much now, they were injecting toxins that would knock him out soon. His time was limited; better make the most of it. He charged up his life form disintegration ray and shot it. But instead of hitting the scout, it missed wide right and instead hit the door to the maximum security cell. The door teetered for a bit before falling straight over. Both parties stared with anxiety, even Rengar who now was up and back at it. Slowly but surely, a bug like creature walked out. None other than the Void Reaver himself.

"Just as planned." Vel'Koz said weakly just as he passed out from the poison in his body. Kha'Zix looked at his unconscious friend and at his other idiotic friend before he decided what to do.

"I'll just have to kill them all!" He announced. He leapt across the room swiftly and brought both of his scythes down into Irelia's right shoulder. He tore downwards with great force until a _shlink _sound was made and her arm fell right off. She grasped the stub with her left hand and howled in pain. Kha'Zix saw Riven lunging at him in his peripheral vision and swiftly sidestepped it. he then performed a somersault and punched Riven in the chin with the dull side of his blades. She was hit with such a force that her entire body left the ground and her head hit the ceiling. She fell back to the ground, lifeless. Rengar charged Kha and they were at it again. The legendary fighters had dueled many a time, with no clear victor. This time appeared no different. Lacerations and cuts began to form on both of their bodies. Neither got a good hit in until Rengar parried one of Kha's strikes and stabbed him in the side of his abdomen. The knife stuck in deep and Rengar began twisting it. Kha'Zix let out a screech of pain before drop kicking Rango with both legs, sending him flying across the room. He hit the wall with a loud thump. Kha fell to one knee and put his scythes on his new wound to try and stop the bleeding, but to no avail. It was then Malzahar ran up to him.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Kha are you ok!?" He hunched over and looked as if he were going to vomit. "Sorry, its just when I see your green blood, I get a little queasy..-" Malzahar faded from consciousness and passed out. Kha'Zix merely let out a frustrated sigh. Malzahar was so damn useless sometimes. He stood up and fired round after round of spikes at Rengar whom had just gotten off the ground and began charging him. Most were deflected, but one found its mark in his chest and penetrated him deeply. He staggered back, and fell to his knees. He knew immediately one of his lungs had been pierced. His breathing became harder and harder, until he was fighting just to get in short, quick breaths. The Void Reaver slowly approached looking to end it once and for all. Just as he was a few feet away, a dart hit him straight in the neck. Well, it really just _bounced _off his neck. While Vel'Koz has some tissue on his outside, Kha'Zix had a fully armor plated exoskeleton. The dart fell harmlessly to the ground and he looked in the direction in came from. He saw Teemo standing in a corner. Fuckin Yordle. He hated him as much as he hated Rengar. He decided Rengar wasn't going anywhere so he might as well get rid of the scout while he could. He lunged over to Teemo, who was immobilized by fear, and got to work. First he cut off both the Yordles arms and legs, while he screamed in pain. He then cut a line down his stomach and revealed all his internal organs. One by one, Kha'Zix ate, sliced, shot, burned, did anything he could do to the scout's internals. Every organ that wasn't completely necessary for immediate survival had to go. That basically left the lungs, heart, brain, and throat off limits. He couldn't kill him yet, he had to suffer. The scout screamed so much that it felt like his vocal cords were tearing. After making quick works of his organs, Kha'Zix moved up to his eyes. He plucked the first one out, then the next. He put both of his scythes into the sides Teemo's mouth and cut upwards, making a smile-like feature. Finally, he reached inside and grabbed hold of both sides of his ribcage, he slowly, sinisterly, pulled them apart until they split like a wishbone. A resounding crack was heard and he dropped the Yordles body. He then noticed the convenient flamethrower that was just sitting on the ground to his left, and promptly picked it up. He took a moment to admire his handiwork as he glanced at the barely alive Yordle. No eyes, cut smile, virtually no internal organs, no limbs, and rib cage pulled apart. He smiled as he torched Teemo, over and over again. For at least 10 straight minutes, he spewed fire at the Yordle, completely roasting him. When the flamethrower ran out of fuel, he dropped it and smelled the air around him. One of his favorite aromas filled the air.

Yordle BBQ. It smelled delicious.

He remembered Rengar and turned around but saw nothing. Rengar and Riven were both gone, but Irelia still remained unconscious from blood loss and pain on the floor. Hm. He must of just had enough strength to carry one. Kha'Zix checked in both of his friends and slung all three of them, including Irelia, over his shoulders and carried them back to his room. He could still smell burnt yordle when he left.

**A/N: Alright, alright. I believe the very definition for this chapter is the phrase "over the top". What can I say, I really really hate Teemo. Anyway, I just wanted to clear something up. The reason I make the Void creatures, specifically Malzahar, goofy is because I want to add some comedic relief to the story. I'm trying new styles of writing so instead of just cold hard intense story plot, I want to have some funny shit in there too. Also, there's a reason I do everything. Soon enough, you'll see why I've made Malz to be such a buffoon. Shout out to Skij Leonhart for inspiring me to write a little gore in this chapter. Go check out his Kha'Zix story, I read the first chapter and was very pleased. R and R, and never forgot to review :D**

**-RDR**


	11. Chapter 11

Rengar skulked through the treeline on the outside of the institute. Slung over his left shoulder was an unconscious Riven. His breathing was strained and he felt light headed. After cautiously walking for 10 minutes or so he set Riven down and sat down against a tree. He pressed two fingers against her neck and checked her pulse. It was slow and weak, but steady.

Ultimately, the hunt had turned out to be a failure. Kha'Zix escaped his imprisonment, Teemo was dead, and Irelia was in a very grim situation. But there would always be another chance. He needed to dress his wounds soon, otherwise he would bleed out. Suddenly, Riven started to stir across from him. She looked at him with glassy eyes and rubbed her head.

"What… What happened?"

Rengar looked at the ground, somewhat ashamed.

"I-... I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. The beast killed Teemo, knocked you out, defeated me, and captured Irelia all singlehandedly. He truly is an ultimate specimen…"

Riven's mouth dropped at the news. She thought surely that they would have succeeded, or at least came out of it relatively unscaved. But neither of those happened.

"Has the League found out about our treachery and his escape?"

"To my knowledge, no. It only happened a few hours ago. But when they do find out, they'll have a bounty on both of our heads. The best choice is to-" Rengar grabbed his chest, his punctured lung clearly paining him.

"Oh my…." Riven stood up shakily and walked to him, before kneeling at his side and inspecting his wound. "This is pretty bad, I'm gonna need to dress it a little before we can keep moving." She took one of Rengar's various knives from his sheath and began cleaning and dressing the wound. He looked away, the pain having a vice grip on him. But he did not yell, he had that much dignity still with him.

* * *

Irelia woke up in a dark room. The only thing she saw was the dim light of a doorway somewhat on the opposite side of the room. It barely illuminated her body, giving her a chance to see the position she was in. She was seated in a metal chair, or so she thought from the cold embrace it offered her bottom. She tried to move, but realized her hands had been bound to a table… Hands? No, just one. She looked in horror at the stump that was her right arm. It had been cleaned and bandaged, but by who?

"Well, well. You're awake." Said an all too familiar alien like voice.

The lights turned on and the figure of Kha'Zix was leaning against a wall in the opposite side of the room. He strode up to her, getting a few inches from her face.

"Greetings, Irelia. I realize you must have a load of questions, such as where you are, or why you're bound up, or perhaps even why you're arm is missing. All of those will be answered, in due time. First, I'd like you to answer a few of mine." Kha'Zix said.

"Rot in hell you fucking insect." She spat in Kha'Zix's face. Kha'Zix, not even slightly paying attention to the rude gesture, continued to observe her. She was a strong one indeed, physically and mentally. She would do _just _fine.

Kha'Zix stabbed his left scythe into her thigh, causing her to scream in pain. He let it stay a few more seconds, taking pleasure from the Ionian's misfortune. Finally, he wrenched it from her leg, causing her scream to intensify for a second. She tilted her head back and breathed heavily for a minute. He allowed her a period of rest, somewhat just to recover from the immense pain shooting like lightning through her leg. After his grace period had expired, he leaned in closer and talked again.

"Now. I'm going to ask you again." The Reaver stated. "Will you answer a couple of questions?"

"I.." _huff, _"I will not say shit. Doesn't matter how hard you pry, how much pain you inflict, I will not talk."

"Hmmm." Kha'Zix looked as if he was in deep thought. "Welp, if you say so."

The Void Reaver slashed with both of his scythes at her throat, making two deep cuts in an x formation. Irelia looked confused at first, before sputtering and looking at he new wound wide eyed. She gurgled for awhile, attempting to hold on to whatever little amount of life she had left, but inevitably oxygen could not get to her lungs, and her body fell limp.

The door opened behind Kha'Zix and his freshest kill and a being with tentacles floated in.

"Now, now. Was that really necessary?" Vel'Koz asked.

"Probably not, but I hate that bitch. She's fucking op." Kha'Zix responded.

"Agreed, my friend. If you wouldn't, uh, mind, I'd like to take her body to examine. These fleshbags are always so interesting to dissect."

"Yeah, that's fine. Take her."

Vel'Koz floated over to the chair and undid the strap holding her hand down. He slung her corpse over his back and levitated off to god knows where.

* * *

Rengar and Riven had finally made it to the Kumunga Jungles. A safe haven, of sorts. Rengar knew the League would be looking for him, but they dare not come into these jungles. Cursed, dangerous, and ready to kill anything unwelcome, the Kumunga Jungle was avoided by most humans as a whole. He brought the Exile to his den, located between a clearing of trees. After opening his door, they walked in and Riven stared in awe.

His trophies adorned every square inch of his wall. Monsters from all edges of this planet had their heads, arms, full bodies, and even members hung on his wall.

"Wow…" She said.

"Yeah…" Rengar retorted. "I kinda like hunting. Guess it's kinda obvious. I have slain every thing I have faced. Only one has avoided my reaping. But, I will have his head. Kha'Zix will be my most excellent trophy ever collected. I assure you of that."

"We need a plan." Riven said. "We can't just charge in headstrong like that. He's too strong for us to take in an even fight, or even when he's outnumbered."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We make it… uneven."

**A/N: So, so sorry for the long delay. I'll be honest, I was just too lazy to get around to this for a few weeks and then I spent the last week at the beach which consisted of me getting very intoxicated and meeting my new girlfriend (hype!). Not super happy with this chapter, I think it's very bland and far too short, but I had to get something out. Anyways, reviews are always welcome and have a good day fellow readers. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, as I just sort of haphazardly wrote this on the fly. New stuff should be coming with a week or two. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Devil in Disguise**

"We need to act quickly. The institute will figure out what has happened soon, and if we do not create a plan of action, we'll be locked up or worse." A floating eye being said, levitating at a round table with two other beings standing beside it.

"I agree Vel'. Shit looks bad for us right now." Malzahar said. "We have to get moving. Kha, thoughts?"

Kha'Zix had remained silent for the entirety of the conversation, his eyes focused on the table in deep thought. Finally, he looked up at his fellow comrades and grinned.

"You have a plan?" Vel'Koz asked.

"Indeed I do." He said. "But first, we need to go, now. I have a place in the Sablestone mountains we can stay."

"Then, as a wise man by the name of Abraham Lincoln once said, 'lock n load, motherfuckers'." Malzahar spewed. An audible sigh came from both The Void Reaver and The Eye of the Void.

...0.0.0

The trek was rather uneventful, which was rather surprising since two of them were nonhuman monsters and the other one was a floating purple man. It had to have been a miracle that no one paid them any attention, save for a traveling merchant who sold Malzahar a box of kittens.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE! OMG!1!1!1!" Malzahar said excitedly.

"Can we not. Please." Vel'Koz said irately.

"BUT BUT BUT-" Malzahar said, his lip quivering. "COME ON VEL', LOOK HOW LITTLE THEY ARE! I ALREADY GAVE THEM NAMES! THIS ONE'S LEONIDAS, THIS ONE'S MIKE HUNT, THIS ONE'S CASEY ANTHON-"

"If you don't set those kittens free, I'm going to eat them." Kha'Zix cut him off.

":(" Malzahar 'said'.

"Look, we're here now." Kha'Zix said, gesturing to a small cabin that was high in the mountains to which they had traveled to.

"How did you acquire this?" Vel'Koz asked.

Kha' chuckled. "Well, you may not know it, but I have a human form. Apparently the females on this planet find it rather attractive. I simply 'persuaded' the one who was selling this and she gave it to me for free."

"Are you suggesting… You fornicated with a human?" Vel'Koz asked.

Kha'Zix grinned. "Come on, everyone needs a little release every now and then. Plus, I got this cabin, which was merely a spoil of war."

"Couldn't you have just eaten her and gotten the same result?"

"Now, now. I may be a creature that's only purpose is to consume and adapt, but I still have a heart. I'm not some bloodthirsty animal, even if I appear to fit the bill sometimes. Also, I did 'eat' her, if you know what I mean." Kha'Zix winked.

"I expect this kind of behavior from Malzahar, but you? I'm disappointed."

"Aw, now I'm torn up. I might even cry myself to sleep tonight."

"Whatever, let's just get inside and decide our course of action."

...0.0.0

The inside of the cabin was about as plain as the outside. There was little furnishing, wooden walls and floors, and three bedrooms. The trio sat down at the coffee table to discuss their plan.

"So, what's up." Malzahar asked.

"Well, my intuition tells me that Rengar will be at his home in the Kumunga jungles. He knows the institute will be after him, so he will think that is the safest place to stay. That is part of why I picked this place to stay, since the Sablestone mountains are very close to the Kumunga jungles. Now, it would not be wise to run in their guns blazin'. It is his turf, after all. So here's what we do: We'll invade the jungles and watch him from a safe distance. If I get too close, he'll recognize my scent, so I'll have to mask it. Once he leaves his den, probably to gather food, we move in and capture Riven." The Void Reaver began.

Vel'Koz connected the dots and finished his plan for him. "Then, we take Riven somewhere out of the jungles, somewhere we have the advantage. Rengar will be faced with either saving his lover, and dying to us, or staying at his home, in which case we kill Riven and gain the advantage in numbers. If that happens, we can invade his home in the jungles and take him down easily. Three to one is too much for him, even if he has the home field advantage."

"Precisely." Kha'Zix said. "Any objections or questions?"

No one spoke.

"Good. We move out at sunrise then. For now, get some rest. We're gonna need to be in top condition to pull this off."

...0.0.0

Riven sat awkwardly in Rengar's den whilst fiddling with her hands in her lap. She hated to admit it, but there wasn't really much to do in this place. Aside from hunting, Rengar didn't have many hobbies. As such, his home was relatively vacant of anything interesting. She watched him as he sharpened his blades and strung his bolas tighter. His back was turned to her, and she admired his muscular body. Rengar wasn't the ideal dream man for her, but he sure had his own way of being attractive. He was strong, fearless, honorable, and the fact that he was ripped didn't hurt too much.

"Are you going to stare at my back all day?" He croaked.

Riven immediately blushed and looked towards the ground. "H-how did you..?"

He turned to her and flashed a toothy smile. "When you track deadly beasts for a living, you better have a pair of eyes in the back of your head, lest you find yourself just another meal for a savage animal."

"Riiiight." Riven said. "So, what's the ideal plan for the next few days?"

Rengar stirred a pot filled with stew in his makeshift kitchen, then responded. "We lay low for awhile. No one will come out here to look for us. The only reason you weren't eaten alive is because of my knowledge of the jungle's safest routes. After a few weeks… Or months, this whole thing will blow over. Then we can venture to some two bit town and start a new life."

"What of Kha'Zix? It would be very uncharacteristic of you to simply give up on your most difficult hunt yet."

Rengar turned from his pot of food and looked Riven dead in the eyes. "The Void Reaver will be dealt with… In due time. For now, its just me and you." He followed up his statement with a suggestive wink.

**A/N: I'm not dead lol. I really don't know what to say about my long absence. Not only have I been really unmotivated to write anything the past few months, I've also kind of fell into a depression, so there's that. I really wanna keep producing this story, so I'll try my damndest to get back on track with updates. Anywho, this story is back, so review pl0x. Side note: Rengar x Riven or Riven x female champion lemon or nah? Lemme know.**

**Peace, **

**-RDR**


End file.
